<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stage #3 by JoSeeFeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307654">Stage #3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen'>JoSeeFeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jellywalkers AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>HI FUN FACT I FORGOT BEET EXISTED HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stage #3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI FUN FACT I FORGOT BEET EXISTED HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sigh, watching as Mustard walked out of the room and slammed the door. I feel... Awful? Geez! Did she have to be straightforward and say " I dont love you as much as my friends"? That's a little too hard on my heart... I can't help but cry, a lot. It really hurts. I mean, I love Mustard a lot. She's my granddaughter, of course I love her to the moon and back... I'm pretty sure she doesn't love me though, or even like me! I think she's bothered by my very presence... I know I was reckless in the past, and now, but does that really warrant such hate?</p><p>Augh, anyways, I sniff up my tears and wipe em' away. It's been I while since I had to take off my goggles, but I had to stop crying. That Cyborg is probably watching from her planted cameras anyway! Think I don't know? I'm old and half blind but I ain't stupid.<br/>I stretch my arms forward and up, my back making too many cracks for my comfort. I look around, just a bunch of knocked out losers... No fun! What is fun? Slapping those knocked out losers! I slowly turn myself right and up off the bed. At first my legs are wobbly, of course they are! I haven't used them in over 24 hours! But I easily get used to walking, and I walk over to the start of the lineup! The lineup of stretchers taken up by cookies, that is. Roguefort, Cream Puff, Roll Cake, Chili Pepper, Beet, and Cherry Blossom... Wait, I thought Beet left... Whatever! Slowly but surely, I walk down the lineup and slap them all. One of em' outta wake up... Aha! Roll Cake woke up!... So did Cherry Blossom!</p><p>" Morning losers! Welcome to Hell!" I laugh. Some cookies say I cackle, but I just sound evil NATURALLY. Not on purpose! " How was hibernation?"</p><p>" GAH! Dr. Wasabi- How come we aren't in Yogurca?! Where's my hammer?! Did the Jellywalkers take it?!?!?!" Roll Cake screams like a little girl. He looks like one too hahahaaa what a nerd.</p><p>" Jellywalkers? What are Jellywalkers?" I joke, cocking my head. " You must've been dropped as a baby..."</p><p>" HUH!? You're not serious?! It was all a dream! YES!!!!" Roll Cake laughs, instantly frowning again. " Wait you're tricking me aren't you."</p><p>" Bingo! Oopsies... Also your hammer is probably back at Yogurca, right now we're in a cool base outside of Yogurca. Yogurca, Yogurca, Yogurca!" I chant, Roll Cake pouts and crosses his arms. Which is where I draw my sight to... Cherry Blossom. I walk back to the end of her stretcher.</p><p>" The kids being tough? Been there sister!" I say, patting her back.</p><p>" ... I don't have kids... Except for my little sister Cherry! She must be alive and here, right?" Cherry Blossom looks around. Now, don't tell her I said this. But she's going through the stages of grief. First she was in denial, confident she was going to find her little sissy! Then she went through anger, punching Roguefort and all that! Now she's at the stage of 'Bargaining'! In this stage she'll say things that will give her hope and all that junk. Things like... " Roguefort probably saw wrong! She didn't get bitten! Hah, how foolish I believed that!"</p><p>" Yup! They must've seen wrong!" I say. " How do you two feel?"</p><p>" Like ass..."</p><p>" Where's Cherry?"</p><p>" Good! I giant wall fell on us! Remember that!" I ask.</p><p>" Oh-OH YEAH! Those Jellywalkers bumped in to it and it collapsed on us!" Roll Cake exclaims, sitting up. " No wonder my head is throbbing..." He rubbed his head and winced.</p><p>" That is true! Our bodies will ache for the next few weeks!" I hum. " Maximum rest is required."</p><p>Roll Cake lies back down and sighs." Yeah, sometimes I forget you're a doctor..."</p><p>" As do I!" I laugh.</p><p>" Hey, how come you aren't resting Dr. Wasabi?" Roll Cake asks, turning his head towards me.</p><p>" I'm too old to waste my little time left resting!" I say, shaking my head. " I'd rather get up and boogy."</p><p>" Geez you're a downer! How old are you anyways?" Roll Cake asks, glaring at me.</p><p>" Like... 87? I dunno', lost count!" I laugh.</p><p>" WHAT?! HOW ARE YOU IN SUCH MINT CONDITION?!" Roll Cake gasps.</p><p>" I drank my milk and worked out everyday!" I say, sitting down on my stretcher. " Just kidding! Milk is gross and I'm really lazy! I am surviving off pure LUCK!"</p><p>" You're very scary Dr. Wasabi." Roll Cake sighs, taking off his jacket and using it as a blanket for his legs. " Cherry Blossom how are you holding up after your sister died?"</p><p>" Shut up Roll Cake you twat!" Cherry Blossom yells. " She isn't dead you absolute IDIOT!"</p><p>" Yipes! Such quick character change!" Roll Cake hissed. " I did that too when my brother died. You'll get over it."</p><p>" I'm gonna' sock you Roll Cake!" Cherry Blossom huffed. " Whatever, when Cherry comes back to me you'll eat your words..." It was very obvious Cherry Blossom was on the verge of tears.</p><p>" Ugh, Bloss, I love you but... Bro you gotta' except reality. I know it sucks and all, but death is real and you're gonna' have to take it as it is. Cherry Cookie is dead. She's dead, she's gone, it happens to the best of em'." Roll Cake sighs.</p><p>" ... You're wrong...."</p><p>" Cherry Blossom. She's dead. Want me to say it again?" Roll Cake grumbled.</p><p>" No thank you..." Cherry Blossom whimpered and lay down. Turning away from us.</p><p>" You could've been nicer y'know."I say, turning to Roll Cake.</p><p>He rolls his eyes. " I'm tired of being nice."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>